Nunca más
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Edward & Winry]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Ed se había pasado noches enteras pensando... pensaba en Al, en la alquimia, en este mundo, su hogar... y por supuesto en ella. Después de todo, del otro lado no había mecánicos automail.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca más.**

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 1 ::.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, cómo en los viejos tiempos, reparando el automail de Ed. 

**Del otro lado no había nadie que supiera cómo arreglar estas cosas.**

Winry recordó las exactas palabras del alquimista, cuando este por fin pasó de este lado de la puerta. Y ella. . . simplemente comenzó a llorar para luego arrojarse a sus brazos.

Ese tonto; todos esos años y esto era lo mejor que podía decirle.

Pero Winry no podía quejarse, oh no!.

Estaba tan agradecida de que Alphonse hubiese recuperado sus recuerdos y, gracias a ellos, traer de vuelta a su hermano.

**Ahora si parece tu hermano menor.**

Susurró para si la joven rubia, divertida al recordar la diferencia de estaturas y, ahora, de edades que tenían los Elric.

Pero el que Al haya perdido unos cuantos años, sin duda era un precio pequeño a cambio de recuperar su cuerpo y a su hermano.

**¿Qué es tan gracioso?.**

**Ehh?.**

**Estas sonriendo. . . ¿qué es tan gracioso?.**

Edward la había estado mirando con sumo detalle.

Cada gesto, cada sutil movimiento y la forma tan especial como reparaba su brazo metálico.

**So-solo pensaba.**

Un inusual carmín cruzó las mejillas de la chica, quien, aun sonriendo, fingió estar concentrada en su trabajo, más la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en Ed.

Él estaba aquí, a su lado, cómo siempre debió ser.

Sus manos temblaban mientras una idea que se volvió inquietud le cruzó la mente.

**Co. . . ¿cómo era el otro lado, Ed?, eras feliz?.**

El rubio suavizó un poco su mirar ante las preguntas de su bella acompañante.

Una sutil sonrisa adornando su atractivo rostro.

Si descartaba la inexistencia de alquimia o las grandes maquinas de allá, las cosas no eran muy diferentes realmente.

Había guerras, pero también personas buenas y todo un mundo del cual disfrutar. Y sin embargo, no podría llamar felicidad a una vida lejos de su querido hermano.

**Pero tuve mucho tiempo para conversar con mi padre ¿sabes?. Creo que llegué a comprenderlo, no fue tan malo. . . es una lastima que el viejo se haya quedado allá y no pueda regresar. Estoy seguro de que a Al le hubiese gustado mucho volverlo a ver.**

El mayor de los Elric giró el rostro.

De todas formas su padre no viviría por mucho tiempo.

La tristeza cubrió los ojos ámbar del muchacho.

**Y a mi. . .** La suave voz de su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos.** ¿Me extrañaste también?.**

Edward la miró confundido ¿qué no lo había dicho ya?.

**Po, por supuesto, Winry, allá no hay mecánicos automail y. . .**

Un aura roja rodeó a la joven mientras daba el último ajuste al brazo del alquimista, incrustándolo con fuerza.

Eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar.

**Baka.**

Le gritó ella, irguiéndose y dejando a un Elric retorciéndose de dolor.

Oh si, vaya que había extrañado su horrible carácter.

**Yo si te extrañe, Edward.** La escuchó decir a sus espaldas. **No hubo noche que no pasara en vela, rogando porque tu volvieses con bien y, y. . . es que yo. . .**

La rubia no pudo terminar; las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas blancas.

El dolor físico del muchacho se desvaneció de pronto y un agradable calor envolvió su corazón.

¿Acaso era lo que estaba pensando?, necesitaba saber.

Se acercó a la joven hasta rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, clavando su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su dulce aroma.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida, mientras el joven pensaba lo bien que se sentía el tenerla así contra su cuerpo. Ese era el lugar correcto, con ella, no podía equivocarse.

Y rompió la promesa de nunca decirle lo que por ella sentía, con tal de no perder su valiosa amistad.

_""Pero es que ya no puedo más.""_

Pensó, estrechándola con un poco más de fuerza.

**Durante las noches, yo pensaba, pensaba mucho. . . en Al, en la alquimia, en este mundo, mi hogar. . . en ti.**

Apenas dijo estas palabras, el rubio la hizo girarse y buscó los labios de la chica entre sus brazos. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío que los llenó de felicidad.

**Bienvenido a casa, Ed. . .**

Fue lo único que Winry pudo decir una vez que sus bocas se separaron para luego mirarse a los ojos, compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa y un poco después. . . un nuevo beso.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

No sé que pasa después del final del anime, es decir la película.

El final me dejó impactada, así que siempre he querido que Ed regrese con Winry, de ahí este fic.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 17 de Marzo de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nunca más.**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 2 ::.

* * *

Los que empezaron cómo tiernos e inocentes besos, se volvieron cada vez más atrevidos y profundos, hasta sus lenguas comenzaron a formar parte de cada beso. 

En algún momento, durante los dos meses que habían pasado, el unir sus labios parecía ya no ser suficiente.

Pronto, ambos jóvenes descubrieron que sus cuerpos les pedían más y más.

Así fue como comenzaron las caricias, primero tranquilas y discretas, ahora atrevidas y en rincones bastante íntimos, hasta dejarlos exhaustos, pero satisfechos.

Sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero era la primera vez que lo sentían en carne propia.

Estaban solos en casa y esa tarde era fresca y hermosa.

Winry se había burlado por la estatura de Ed, quien la persiguió pro toda la casa, gritándole que ahora era más alto y entre gritos, risas y juego, terminaron en la habitación de la chica, descansando sobre la cama, tan solo abrazados, respirando agitados después de haber corrido por toda la casa.

Sabían lo que seguía, sabían lo que querían. . .

**¿Estas segura de esto, Winry?, porque no hay problema sino quieres.**

Le susurró el muchacho, con un suave tono de esperanza en su voz.

Besó la frente de su compañera; quería hacerle saber que iba a seguir amándola con sexo o sin él.

**A veces despierto en las noches, asustada de pensar que todo esto es un sueño.** Le dijo la rubia, aferrándose más a él. **Aun me cuesta creer que estas aquí, que eres real y que no te iras de nuevo.**

Ella recargó la cabeza en el pecho del joven alquimista, escondiendo su rostro envuelto en carmín.

Edward sonrió dulcemente para luego buscar sus labios y tomarlos con tierna pasión, más en ese instante supo que no se iba a poder detener.

Esta bien, tampoco ella quería detenerse.

Con suaves y tremendas caricias, delineó la figura de la chica, sonriendo al sentir la curva de sus senos, oyéndola suspirar.

¿Cuántas veces soñó con este momento?, aquí y del otro lado, convencido de que no importaba cuan grande fuese la distancia, el amor que por ella sentía se mantendría vivo.

Y se lo dijo, que la amaba, mientras su manos ansiosas recorrían la delgada figura de la chica. Sus brazos, sus hombros desnudos, su blanca espalda y los dibujos que a esta sostenían.

Winry jadeó al sentir los suaves, aunque excitantes, apretones que le infringía el rubio.

El calor en la habitación se estaba volviendo insoportable y pronto las ropas terminaron olvidadas sobre el piso de madera.

**Sabía que eras bonita, pero no que eres perfecta.**

Uno de los pocos halagos que el Elric le había dedicado en toda la vida.

Y es que siendo ella una mecánica, tenía una fuerza que no es común en una mujer. Y ahora la veía tan frágil y delicada. Quizás porque la sentía temblar ante sus atrevidas caricias que ya habían llegado a la intimidad de su rubia compañera, que gimió exquisitamente cerca de su oído.

Por mero instinto, Edward hundió cuidadosamente su dedo anular en el cálido sexo de Winry, metiéndolo y sacándolo con lentitud.

**Edward, oh!, Edward.**

El nombre de su amado era lo único que la joven Rocbell podría articular. Su nombre invadía su mente y las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo entero, sin mencionar la mano del alquimista que acariciaba con fervor el pequeño y duro botoncito que coronaba su intima flor.

Gimió encantada, sus suaves manos intranquilas se aferraban a los cabellos del hombre a su lado cuya boca ya disfrutaba de sus encantos de mujer.

Lamiendo los sonrosados pezones o succiónanoslos de vez en cuando, hizo que Winry arqueara la espalda, entregándose totalmente a él y a las maravillosas sensaciones que él mismo provocaba en su joven y anhelante cuerpo.

De pronto tembló fuertemente sin poderlo evitar.

Con mirada sorprendida y agitada respiración, la rubia se abrazó a su amante, preguntándose¿qué había sido todo eso?.

Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos y aunque cansados, querían más, mucho más.

Con ternura, Winry buscó los labios del hombre que se negaba a dejar de acariciar su suave y blanca piel.

Entre besos y caricias, Ed se posó encima de la bella mujer, aprisionándola con el peso de su cuerpo.

Con lentitud, separó las largas piernas de la chica y ante él, se mostraba una imagen que le parecía bella e incitante, provocadora.

La intimidad de su amada, tan pequeña, tan cerrada, una delicada línea que separaba los labios vaginales.

Ambos temblaron, estaban nerviosos y de cierta forma, asustados, más la caliente pasión y el sentimiento en sus corazones los hizo seguir.

Así, torpemente, Edward se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia; risas de nerviosismo. Frotó ligeramente la punta de su duro miembro. Jadeó con fuerza al sentir la húmeda calidez de la intimidad femenina y luego su estrechez, le era difícil y hasta un poco doloroso penetrar en el sexo de la joven, era la primera vez de ambos y era perfecto.

Pronto el instinto pareció guiar a los amantes, quienes mecían las caderas, a veces lento, a veces más rápido.

Edward se había robado la virginidad de la joven, causándole un ligero dolor que no tardó en opacarse ante el profundo y sofocante placer que comenzaba en la habitación.

Jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, quizá en toda la casa. Pero¿qué importaba?, estaban solos y estaban amándose.

Llegó el momento en que el constante ir y venir de sus caderas y el roce entre ambos sexos se volvió insoportable.

Una punzante sensación nacía de la unión de sus cuerpos, luchando por explotar.

Así, entre gritos de gozo verdadero, Winry cruzó las piernas alrededor de la espalda del rubio y arqueando la espalda, permitió que un orgasmo la venciera y la hiciera sacudirse con fuerza.

En tanto Edward siguió penetrándola, hasta que el éxtasis de la chica desencadenó el propio en él. Las contracciones de la vagina de su amante oprimían fuertemente su miembro, abrazándolo hasta hacerlo llegar al clímax y derramar su esencia dentro de la bella mujer.

Rendidos, yacían abrazados, aun desnudos sobre la cama. La unión de sus cuerpos se había roto minutos atrás, dejándoles una extraña sensación de vacío, los cuerpos bañados en sudor, las sábanas mojadas y un poco de la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, abrazando a los amantes.

**No te iras ¿verdad?.**

**No. . . nunca más.**

Dicho esto, Edward besó la frente de su amada, sellando su promesa; Winry sonrió feliz y cerró los ojos soñadora.

La pareja no compartió más palabras durante la noche, tan solo cerraron los ojos, tratando de recuperar fuerzas, porque hacer el amor les pareció hermoso y deseaban hacerlo otra vez.

En esa cama descansaban dos amantes que, juntos, completos estaban.

Porque eran amigos, confidentes, amantes y estaban enamorados. No se separarían nunca más. . . ¡nunca!.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Quedó cortito¿no?. Me gusta la trama, aunque si se dan cuenta esta muy suavecito TT.

Y yo me preguntó¿logró Ed regresar a su mundo?, no sé, no vi la película TT.

**Gracias por leerme. . .  
Alchemist Souma, Priss, XxXloveXxX, More-chan** y **Anna Haruno.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 17 de Marzo de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
